sosnowiecfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zwyczaje Bożonarodzeniowe w Zagłębiu Dąbrowskim
thumb|316px|Wigilijna Wieczerza Najbogatszym w różnego rodzaju zwyczaje, wierzenia, przesądy, zabiegi magiczne i inne był okres zimy, a szczególnie okres świąt Bożego Narodzenia — tak zwanych Godnich Świąt. Gody poprzedzał adwent — czas przedgodowy, okres nasilających się przygotowań do świąt. Załatwiano wówczas niezbędne zakupy w mieście na jarmarku. W chacie i w obejściu robiono porządki (omiatano, czyszczono, bielono izby, oblepiano kominy itp.), pieczono także większe ilości chleba. W wigilię o świcie zbierali się chłopcy i w czasie, kiedy cała wieś pogrążona była jeszcze we śnie, czynili jej mieszkańcom różne figle i psoty, Zwyczaj ten, zwany rabunek zachował się w wielu miejscowościach do dnia dzisiejszego. Psoty były różne, niektóre bardzo złośliwe. Zdarzało się, że rozbierali wóz lub sanie na części, które po cichu zanosili na dach chałupy lub stodoły i tam je montowali. Na dachy wciągali także pozostawione na podwórzu narzędzia. Zdarzało się, że narzędzia i furtki chowali do rowów, wynosili poza obręb gospodarstwa, czasem składali w jednym, umówionym wcześniej miejscu, zwykle pośrodku wsi (na przykłąd w Ogrodzieńcu miejscem takim była sadzawka za figurą świętego Jana). Przewracano także drewniane, liche ustępy, podstawiano koryta z wodą pod drzwi chałup. Do chłopców przyłączały się czasem dziewczęta, których ofiarami były szczególnie nielubiane we wsi plotkary. Natomiast wyłącznie chłopcy malowali wapnem szyby w oknach domów, w których mieszkały dziewczęta, a na drzwiach i ścianach rysowali kredą lub czarną farbą wizerunki ludzi, zwierząt (psy, koty) czyli tak zwane dziady. Oczywiście psoty te wywoływały zamieszanie wśród mieszkańców wsi, co ich sprawcom nie przeszkadzało udawać niewinnych i spędzać winę na złe, które po nocy latając „nadespecilo poczciwym ludziom”. Przebieg dnia wigilijnego uważany był za przepowiednię na rok następny. I tak na przykład gospodarz tego dnia starał się nie wydawać pieniędzy, by jak najmniej wydać ich w nadchodzącym roku. Gospodyni natomiast naganiała domowników do różnych robót gospodarskich, aby „w pracy cały rok przeszedł”. Po postnym śniadaniu, na które podawano żur gotowany z grzybami oraz ziemniaki, co musiało wystarczyć na cały dzień — do wieczora, mieszkańcy wsi robili ostatnie porządki w obejściu — rąbali drewka na opał, przygotowywali bydłu sieczkę na święta. Podłogę uprzątniętej izby zaścielano słomą, a w każdym kącie ustawiano snopek owsa lub żyta. Wszyscy, a zwłaszcza dzieci, z niecierpliwością oczekiwali ukazania się pierwszej gwiazdki. Gdy wreszcie ją dojrzano — posypywano stół sianem i przykrywano białym obrusem, po czym domownicy zbierali się wokół stołu. Gospodarz żegnając się, brał opłatek, którym łamał się najpierw z gospodynią, potem z dziećmi, wreszcie z pozostałymi uczestnikami wieczerzy, także ze służbą. Do każdego odzywał się: „łam mnie a służ mnie”. Domownicy kłaniali się do ziemi, obejmowali gospodarza za nogi. Gdy wszyscy przełamali się opłatkiem, siadali na ławkach przy stole. Przestrzegano przy tym, by liczba zgromadzonych osób była parzysta; panowało przekonanie, że w przeciwnym razie ktoś z obecnych mógłby nie dożyć następnych świąt. Liczba potraw natomiast na stole wigilijnym musiała być nieparzysta; w biednych rodzinach było ich trzy, a w bogatych siedem. Podstawę stanowiły: kasza jęczmienna z siemianką, inaczej siemieniatką (wyciskaną z siemienia konopnego), kasza z grzybami oraz płatki, czyli kluski z kaszy tatarczanej z makiem. Podawano także kapustę z grzybami i bigos, to jest ziemniaki polane sosem z gotowanych, suszonych śliwek, które przecierano i lekko słodzono. Jadłospis wigilijny uległ z czasem pewnym zmianom. Podczas ciężkich lat okupacji hitlerowskiej ograniczano się do śledzia i kapusty. Obecnie jadłospis urozmaicił się o potrawy zapożyczone z miasta; spożywa się sałatkę jarzynową obok śledzia w oliwie, rybę (jeszcze dość rzadko), kapustę z grzybami i kluski z makiem (rodzaj paluszków wykonanych z ziemniaków i mąki). Po wieczerzy gospodarz zanosił opłatek bydłu. W oczekiwaniu na pasterkę śpiewano kolędy, a następnie dziewczęta pomagając sobie miotłą, wypędzały z izby chłopaków i przystępowano do wróżb. Były to wyłącznie wróżby zapowiadające, która z dziewcząt w najbliższym czasie wyjdzie za mąż. Aby się o tym przekonać wpuszczano do izby gąsiora. Uczestniczki zabawy otaczały go kołem i czekały cierpliwie, którą z nich skubnie — ta właśnie pierwsza opuścić miała grono panien. Inna wróżba polegała na przekładaniu butów na przemian z cielęcymi kośćmi od kąta izby w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych. Właścicielka buta, który pierwszy znalazł się przy drzwiach, miała wydać się za mąż najszybciej. Popularna była również wróżba z kawałków drewna, które trzeba było ukraść od sąsiada. Jeżeli ilość drewienek, przeliczanych potem w izbie, okazała się parzysta — przepowiednia wypadła pomyślnie. Dziewczęta zabawiały się jeszcze inaczej: nabierały w zapaskę śmieci, wybiegały na drogę lub za wieś głośno pokrzykując. Echo miało wskazać kierunek, z którego nadejdzie upragniony kandydat na męża. Przed wyjściem z domu na pasterkę gospodarze szli do sadu i tam potrząsali drzewami mówiąc: „wstańcie drzewka, ródźcie i na pasterską msze pójdźcie”. Miało to zapewnić urodzaj w roku następnym. Pierwsze Święto miało charakter rodzinny, na ogół czas spędzano w domu. W drugie święto święcono w kościele ziarna owsa i grochu. Po odczytaniu ewangelii część ziarna rzucano na księdza (na pamiątkę ukamieniowania świętego Szczepana); resztę przechowywano do wiosny, aby zapewnić sobie dobre zbiory. Ziarno to dosypywano do zboża przeznaczonego na siew lub rozsypywano po polu ze słowami: „Precz diable z ostem, bo ide ze święconym owsem”. W dzień św. Szczepana — w drugi dzień świąt lub następnego dnia gospodarz wymiatał słomę z izby. Część dawał bydłu, by dobrze się chowało w następnym roku; z pozostałej robiło się powrósła, którymi obwiązywano drzewa owocowe w sadzie, przy drodze i w polu, co chronić miało od mrozów, owadów, jak również gwarantować urodzaj. W drugie święto rozpoczynał się tez okres kolędowania. Pastuszkowie Pierwsi wyruszali na wieś pastuszkowie, którzy chodząc od domu do domu śpiewali kolędy, za co otrzymywali drobne datki. Niektóre grupy kolędników, głównie w małych miasteczkach, chodziły z gwiazdą, umieszczoną w kolorowo pomalowanym, osadzonym na drążku przetaku. Kolęda z okolic Kromołowa Wiwat, wiwat będziemy śpiewać, Trzeba nam się wsyćkim sykować.' Ze to zgoda, ze to prawda, Ze nam narodził Jezus mały godzien chwały. Ze tam Paweł był. Miły Pawle, nie schodź (zwódź) nas dłuzy, Mamy na cie kosturek duzy. Jak zobacył, oknem skocył az na zagrode, Wojtek łysy, zobacywsy, hyc go za brode. Miły Paweł dał się w pokore I powiedział, ze ta wcora był, O świtaniu, o śniadaniu tam w tej stajence, I podarował faske masła tej panience. Słychałem tern co niesłychane, Lezy w złobie Jezus kochany. Sypiały go, starzały go, widziałem cłeka, Nie śmiałem ta bez próg przeliźć, stałem z daleka. Słysałem ta cieniutko płakać. Bartek z Wojtkiem przy tym weselu Z nózki na nózke poskoczy troske, Wykrzykujmy dzieciątku. Gloryja! Gloryja! Gloryja!'' Kolęda z okolic [[Kromołów|Kromołowa ]] Kolęda z okolic Koziegłów Dwa śtyrnadle (trzynadle), dwa śtyrnadle, dwa śtyrnadle, kują na kowadle. Haj! Kolęda. Haj! Kolęda. '' ''Dwa kapłoni, dwa kapłoni, dwa kapłoni, W stodole młócili. Haj! Kolęda. Haj! Kolęda. '' ''Mucha mięsi, mucha mięsi, mucha mięsi, Kumor wode nosi. Haj! Kolęda. Haj! Kolęda. '' ''Gęś biała, gęś biała, gęś biała, Po stole chlib wala. Haj! Kolęda. Haj! Kolęda. '' ''Gęś siodłata, gęś siodłata, gęś siodłata. Skrzydłem piec wymiata. Haj! Kolęda. Haj! Kolęda. '' ''Kacka wsadza, kacka wsadza, kacka wsadza, Kacor jej dogadza. Haj! Kolęda. Haj! Kolęda. '' ''Plik:Kolęda_z_okolic_Koziegłów.ogg Dziękując za podarki kolędnicy z okolic Siewierza, Mrzygłodu, Poręby mówili taki oto tekst: ''Bóg wam zapłać gospodarzu za kolędę, I wam także poni gospodynio, Bóg zapłać. W polu, w sadzie i na roli Niech pan Bóg scęści! Niech wam kozda krowa ceber mlika daje, Niech wam kozda kokota po trzy jaja niesie. Świnie, krowy i jagnięta by sie chowały a zdrowe były. Gospodyni, gospodarzowi i dziatkom daj zdrowie Panie, Niechajze kozdy od pana Jezusa łaski doznaje, Bydlarz i dzieucha, koniarz i pastyrka, By was słuchali a przy zdrowi byli. '' ''Szopka'' thumb|344px|Szopka Bożonarodzeniowa Chodzenie z szopką było mniej popularne. Zwyczaj ten znany był przede wszystkim w Siewierzu, Zawierciu i najbliższych okolicach. Szopkę obnosili dwaj chłopcy; którzy również poruszali drewnianymi figurkami. Towarzyszył im zwykle grajek skrzypek lub w późniejszym okresie harmonista. Federowski podaje tekst śpiewany przy jasełkach: Zbiercie się chłopcy z wiecora, ''Pójdziemy zagrać panu do dwora, Ej zabiercie się duzi, mali, Zeby nam prędzej co dali. Hej, hej kolęda. '' ''Posedł tam z nami i ten kulawy, Zrobił ci nam w drodze zabawy. Ej na jednej skace nodze, A ta druga boli srodze.Hej, hej kolęda. '' ''Posedł ta z nami i ten syroki, I wpadł do przykopy barzo głębokiej. Nie miał go kto wyretować. Musiał do dnia pokutować. Hej, hej kolęda. '' ''Posedł ta z nami i ten objestny (obżarty) Nie był ta w drodze bardzo pośpiesny. Kaj se stanie, tam i siądzie, Chleba z torby wydobędzie. Hej, hej kolęda. '' ''Jednego nam spory (?) zabili, Ale nam ta nie zol tego, Bo furyjok (fujara) duzy z niego. Hej, hej kolęda. '' ''Drugi nam sie upił w drodze na winie, Przysedł do domu, usnął w kominie. Spalił buty, rękawice Rękawy u górnice. Hej, hej kolęda. '' ''Dajcie nam, dajciez nam macie li dać, Nie będziemy długo cekać. Albośmy to nie jednacy, jedni bosi, drudzy nadzy. Hej, hej kolęda. '' Utwór Jasełkowy Kolędziarze z Królem Herodem thumb|292px|Herodzi Najefektowniej przedstawiała się grupa przebierańców — kolędziarzy z królem Herodem na czele. Była to duża grupa, złożona nawet z kilkunastu młodych mężczyzn. Oprócz króla w skład grupy wchodzili: marszałkowie, ułan, Turek, Żyd, żołnierze, anioł, diabeł, śmierć. Szedł z nimi grajek — skrzypek lub harmonista. Grupa ta prezentowała widowisko o królu Herodzie. 'Stroje ' '''Król Herod: '''Miał doprawioną czarną brobdę. Ubrany był zwykle w czarną bluzę i czarne spodnie z lampasami. Na ramionach długa aż do ziemi czerwona szata, za pasem sztylet, na głowie papierowa, czerwona złocona korona, berło w ręku. '''Anioł: Biała, szeroka koszula w kształcie komży, sięgająca kolan, białe papierowe skrzydła, na głowie peruka z anielskich włosów i złota korona z gwiazdą. Marszałkowie: '''Czarne bluzy, ciemne spodnie z lampasami, u boku szabla, na bluzie ordery, czapka w rodzaju strażackiej ozdobiona białą wstążką. '''Ułan: podobnie. Turek: 'ciemne spodnie z lampasami, żołnierska bluza z dużą ilością orderów, przepasana czerwoną wstążką, szabla u boku, strażacka czapka zdobiona kolorowymi świecidełkami. 'Żyd: długie, ciemne spodnie, wysokie czarne buty, czarny długi płaszcz, przewiązany paskiem lub słomianym powrósłem, na głowie peruka i stary kapelusz, na plecach przyprawiony garb, na twarzy maska z długą brodą, w jednej ręce laska, w drugiej książka (zwykle biblia). Ś'mierć: '''biała długa szata, na twarzy maska, w ręku kosa. '''Diabeł: '''długa bluza i obcisłe spodnie w kolorze czarnym lub czerwo-nym, do bluzy przymocowany ogon ze szpilkami, na twarzy maska zachodząca na głowę, włosy przykryte, w ręku widły. Kolędziarze chodzili po miasteczkach i wsiach w okresie od Bożego Narodzenia do Matki Boskiej Gromnicznej (2 Lutego). Wszędzie oczekiwano ich z niecierpliwością i bardzo chętnie przyjmowano. Kolędziarze przychodzili pod dom i śpiewali: ''Wiwat, wiwat zaśpiewajmy, Chwałę Bogu oddawajmy. Niech gospodarz wesół będzie, Niech nas przyjmie po kolędzie. Pierwsza Piosenka Herodów Kiedy król Herod królował i nad Żydami panował, wtenczas sie Chrystus narodził, aby ludzi z grzechu oswobodził. '' Druga Piosenka Herodów Gospodarz wychodził przed dom, witał i zapraszał kolędników do środka. Przebierańcy wchodzili do sieni, gdzie zatrzymywali się i czekali na swoją kolej, by włączyć się w akcję przedstawienia. Do izby pierwszy wchodził Anioł: Niech będzie pochwalony Jezus Chrystus. Szczęśliwi ziemianie Nie trudźcie się wiele, Odprawimy wam dzisiaj wielkie wesele. Gdy sie Chrystus narodził po kolędzie chodził. A my ludzie grzeszni Śpiewać wam będziemy, Jak oni śpiewali, Bośmy wiarę w Boga w sercu zachowali. '' Po wygłoszeniu tekstu odsuwał się i zostawał do końca przedstawienia Wchodzi ułan Dobry wieczór, szczodry wieczór Gospodarze mili, Będziemy wam tu mówili Cośmy widzieli, cośmy słyszeli, Jak anieli w niebie śpiewali gloria. Naszym staraniem więc będzie, Aby was tu długo nie bawić. Raczcie więc goście ucha nadstawić, Bo tu odbędzie sie Przedstawienie króla Heroda, który kazał wszystkie dziatki W Betlejem mieście wymordować. A ja ułan, jako sługa jego Proszę o niebogaty tron dla niego. Ustawia krzesło — tron dla króla Heroda. Gdy ten ukazuje się, ułan wychodzi do sieni. '' '''KRÓL HEROD' Oto jestem świata król Tysiące rzek, tysiące pól, Sto narodów uniżenia I zwierzania mi składa. Lecz kiedy ja idę, Niechaj lud pada. Od świtu białego do zmroku Chodzę po krwi potoku, Jam król, jam pan świata całego. Mam mężnych rycerzy I moc ich panowania, A gdy ja ich wzywam, Stają na me wezwania. Więc stań tu marszałku, Pan tu ciebie wzywa, I czytaj depesze, Co ze świata przybywa. Wchodzi feldmarszałek i mówi Sługa uniżony i wiemy ci, panie, Stoi na każde twoje zawołanie. KRÓL HEROD Czy są jakieś wieści? FELDMARSZAŁEK Jest smutna nowina, bo w Betlejem mieście Narodziła się dziecina, Która ma światem rządzić. HEROD Jam król, jam pan świata całego mam być pokonany? Zawołaj mi tu Kaspra — marszałka na przesłuchanie. FELDMARSZAŁEK (w stronę drzwi) Kasprze-marszałku, gdzie jesteś? KASPER MARSZAŁEK (zza drzwi) Jestem w biurze, czytam układ proroczy, na rok tenże, lecz mi łzą zaszły oczy. FELDMARSZAŁEK Masz się stawić przed króla Heroda! KASPER MARSZAŁEK '''(zza drzwi) Rozkaz! ''Wchodzi do izby przy akompaniamencie muzyki '' Staję przed tobą najjaśniejszy panie, Co tylko rozkażesz, to wszystko się stanie. '''KRÓL HEROD Słyszałem, mój Kasprze, że Bóg się narodził, który ma światem rządzić, a mnie króla z tronu strącić. KASPER MARSZAŁEK Tak jest najjaśniejszy panie, właśnie teraz czytałem. do feldmarszałka '' Czyś ty Feldzie słyszał? '''FELDMARSZAŁEK' Słyszałem, mój Kasprze, dreszcz mi przeszedł skronie. OBAJ (zwracając się do króla) Czekamy na rozkaz, więc rozkazuj panie! KRÓL HEROD (wstając z krzesła) Moi dzielni rycerze, Bierzcie w ręce miecze, Na koń siadajcie, Do Betlejem miasta biegajcie! Wytnijcie dziatki do lat dwóch. Wytnijcie co do pienia, Nie dajcie pardonu dla mego syna. Król siada na krześle. Marszałkowie przed nim na wysokości głowy krzyżują szable. Śpiewają: Nie bój się, królu, żadnej przeszkody, Bo my stoimy u twojej głowy. U twojej głowy my dzielni rycerze. Na zawołanie niech Turek uderzy. Trzecia Piosenka Herodów Marszałkowie wychodzą. W tym czasie wbiega Turek, wywija mieczem przed królem, podskakuje. TUREK Oto miecz niezbędny królu Herodzie. Co ja słyszałem, za wiarę nie dałem, Że dzieciątko Jezus miejsca nie mające, Ciebie królu unikające, Do ciebie przystępuję, I ten ostry miecz ci pokazuję. Czy przestaniesz te dziatki mordować, Czy chcesz się ze mną Na ten ostry miecz popróbować? KRÓL (zrywa się, wyciągając zza pasa miecz) Więc dalej do oręży, Któż kogo zwycięży? zaczynają walczyć '' '''TUREK' (podczas walki) Jam pogan, tyś pogan, Obajmy poganie. Jam wygrał, tyś wygrał, Obaj my wygrali! Wszystkieś dziatki wymordował, Wszystkieś matki zafrasował. Lecz nie uda ci się więcej, Bo wpadniesz w moje ręce! KRÓL (woła, zwracając się w stronę drzwi do sieni) Ułanie, ułanie, przybądź na me poratowanie, bo mi tu Turek klęskę zadaje! UŁAN (wbiega, zwraca się do króla) Przybyłem, przybyłem z tak wielką obroną. do Turka '' Zobaczyłem ciebie Turku i twą krew czerwoną. Czteryś lata wojował, Całą Turcję zawojował, Lecz nie uda ci się więcej, Bo wpadniesz w moje ręce. '''KRÓL' (do ułana) Ułanie, ułanie odpędź precz Turka od boku mego! UŁAN (do Turka) Idź precz Turku Od boku pana mego, Bo ci wbiję ostry miecz Do boku twego! TUREK (do ułana) Idź ty precz, Bo ja ci wbiję ostry miecz! UŁAN Nigdy, jak świat światem Pogan chrześcijaninowi Nie będzie bratem. Boś ty marna chłopina I smutna twa godzina. Kto się do boku Pana mego zbliża, Tego moja moc do ziemi poniża. Przepędza Turka '' '''TUREK' (od drzwi) Diable na góry, Tam nie ujdziesz mej skóry. Diable na skały, Tam nie ujdziesz cały. Diable na męki, Nie ujdziesz mej ręki. Wpada Diabeł, biega po izbie, podskakuje, dzwoni, straszy obecnych itp. KRÓL Ułanie! UŁAN Więc stoję przed tobą Najjaśniejszy panie. KRÓL Pozostałeś mi wierny Ty jeden ułanie. Zawołaj mi tu Żyda Na przesłuchanie. UŁAN (w stronę drzwi) Żyd — rabin weź karabin. Staw się przed króla Heroda, Bo obcięta zostanie twa długa broda! ŻYD (zza drzwi naśladując żydowski żargon) Jesce go mam cas, Jesce go mam zloty pas. Jesce go mam cas, Jesce żadne kartki ani recepisa Do biura osobiście Na koniu nie przyjechali. UŁAN (dalej w stronę drzwi) Prędzej Żydzie, Bo za tobą korpus wojska idzie! ŻYD '(dalej zza drzwi) Na co go korpus, Po co go korpus. Niech idzie cały batalion! ''Wchodzi do izby, potyka się o próg, przewraca '' 'ŻYD '(z oburzeniem) Oj gospodarzu,macie wysokie progi, Biedny Żyd by se połomoł wszystkie cztery nogi. Abo je podbić, abo je nadbić, Abo je skrócić, Abo je pierony do pola wyrzucić. ''Staje przed królem, klęka, podpierając się laską '' 'ŻYD (do króla) Pochwalony ponie król, Siwa copka, łeb zielony. KRÓL Żydzie, słyszałem, że w Betlejem mieście, Narodziło się dziecię, Które ma światem rządzić, A mnie króla z tronu strącić. ŻYD (czyta z książki — biblii) Ponie król,tu go nic nie widać, Tu go nic nie słychać. Tu go żadne chrzciny, Tu go żadne urodziny. Jakbym ja na takim stołku siedział, To bym do nikogo słowa nie powiedział. KRÓL Dreszcze mnie przechodzą, Poty oblewają, Czy Żydzie dla mnie lekarstwa nie mają? ŻYD Oj, majo, majo, Zaroz go tu wycytają. woła diabła Wojtek — buch, Wojtek — buch, Wojtek — buch! Diabeł wbiega, skacze, straszy, trąca się z Żydem, tańczą podskakując przy akompaniamencie muzyki. ŻYD ''' ''kładzie książkę na plecach Diabła, udaje, że czyta, zwykle improwizuje jakiś obraźliwy tekst. '' '''UŁAN (przepędza Żyda) Głupi przyszedł, głupi poszedł. Z Żydem końca nikt nie doszedł. Diabeł ucieka '' '''ANIOŁ' Nie zapomniałem cie marnotrawny synie, Że twoje królestwo na wieki zaginie. Zaginie berło, zaginie korona, I przyjdzie po ciebie śmierć nieproszona. FELDMARSZAŁEK '''(przybiega z sieni, potrząsa wyciągniętym mieczem) Rozkaz twój panie został wykonany. Syn twój cały we krwi tonie, Cały krwią zalany. '''KASPER-MARSZAŁEK (wbiega, w ręku trzyma miecz) Całe Betlejem we krwi tonie, A niewinne dziatki we własnej krwi toną. KRÓL '(zrywając się z krzesła krzyczy) Idźcie precz zdrajcy od tronu mego, Którzy syna na mój głupi rozkaz Zabiliście niewinnego. ''Wchodzą ułan i Turek ''Wszyscy zebrani w izbie Kolędziarze śpiewają przy akompaniamencie grajka '' O Herodzie okrutniku wielka twa wina, Że twego syna między dziatkami zabito. Co za przyczyny? Czwarta Piosenka Herodów '''KRÓL (siedzi, podpierając ręką głowę) Oj, biada, biada mnie Herodowi, Utrapionemu wielce królowi. Zamiast zabić Clierubina, Dałem zabić swego syna. ANIOŁ '''(podchodząc do króla) Królu, królu, bój się Boga, Bo tu stoi śmierć u proga. '''KRÓL (do Anioła) Nie boję się śmierci, ni żadnej odmiany. Jestem król nad króle i pan nad pany. ANIOŁ Królu, królu, oddaj berło i koronę. Nie będziesz umierał w królewskiej koronie, Bo idziesz na wieczne potępienie. Zabiera Herodowi berło i koronę, odchodzi. śmierć stuka do drzwi. '' '''KRÓL' A któż tam chodzi po mych salach? Nie dostając odpowiedzi pyta trzykrotnie ŚMIERĆ (zza drzwi cienkim głosem) Kostuś, kostuś kopytami wali. Wchodzą: Żyd, Diabeł, śmierć. '' 'ŚMIERĆ''' Chodziłam po górach, dolinach, Dwie kopy kartofli zjadłam, I dwieście par butów zdarłam, Zanim tu do ciebie królu dotarłam. KRÓL '(do śmierci) Kostuś kostuś daruj życie! 'ŚMIERĆ Nic. KRÓL Rok. ŚMIERĆ Nic. KRÓL Miesiąc. ŚMIERĆ Nic. KRÓL Tydzień. ŚMIERĆ Nic. KRÓL Dzień. ŚMIERĆ Nic. KRÓL Godzinę. ŚMIERĆ Nic. KRÓL O gwałtu, bo ginę. Śmierć zakłada Królowi Herodowi kosę na głowę, niby głowę kina, cieszy się. Król upada na podłogę, ucieka do sieni. śmierć, Diabeł i Żyd zaczynają bić się o tron. Siadają jeden na drugim, szamocą się, upadają podłogę, czasem tak dokazują, że krzesło rozpada się. Wchodzą: marszałkowie, Ułan, Turek, Anioł. '' '''WSZYSCY' Królu Herodzie poddałeś się śmierci, Twoje królestwo zginęło na wieki. Zginęło berło, zginęła korona, Przyszła po ciebie śmierć nieuproszona. TUREK A co tu za cuda się działy, Czego moje oczy nie widziały, Zamiast króla Cherubina pozostał goły plac I goła Korona. A gdy się dowie jego żona, Będzie wielce zasmucona. ''Wszyscy śpiewają '' Dalej bracie, czas ucieka, Bośmy wszyscy są z daleka, Jak za roczek powrócimy, To się winka napijemy, Co wkrótce być może. Do widzenia, szczęść wam Boże! Piąta Piosenka Herodów Śpiewem tym kolędziarze konczyli przedstawienie. Za występ gospodarz płacił pieniędzmi, które odbierał jeden z członków zespołu, zwykle Anioł. Oprócz zapłaty kolędziarze zazwyczaj otrzymywali poczęstunek. Nuty Kolęda Kromołów.jpg|Kolęda z okolic Kromołowa Kolęda z okolic Koziegłów.JPG|Kolęda z okolic Koziegłów Po Jasełkach.jpg|Jasełka Pierwsza Piosenka Herodów.png|Pierwsza Piosenka Herodów Druga Piosenka Herodów.png|Druga Piosenka Herodów Trzecia Piosenka Herodów.png|Trzecia Piosenka Herodów Czwarta Piosenka Herodów.png|Czwarta Piosenka Herodów Piąta Piosenka Herodów.png|Piata Piosenka Herodów Źródła Janina Marcinkowa, Krystyna Sobczyńska, Władysław Byszewski - Folklor Zagłębia Dąbrowskiego (1982) ISBN 83-00-00271-5 Kategoria:Tradycja Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Zagłębie Dąbrowskie